


But the Bad Boys, They Get Backstage

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Dipper, Alpha!Mabel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Enemies to Tolerating Eachother, M/M, Omega!will, Willdip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: In a world where mate marks can be hidden but not forgotten, Will is forced to see that alphas are more than just the prejudice he's always been taught. Because as much as he wishes he could avoid the very man he's told to hate, he can't.





	1. All The Good Boys, You Take Out To Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to just be a chapter under Legends, but I decided to make it a standalone. Enjoy!

Pacifica could feel the timid omega next to her tremble when the shimmering blue curtains pulled back. They waved beautifully as they were tucked away, leaving the audience to focus on the two alphas that stood at the center of the stage. She turned to look at her friend with a curious gaze, unsure if this were from nervousness or excitement. His face revealed nothing as his eyes remain locked onstage despite the way his hands curled into the seat cushion enough to make his knuckles go white. 

She followed his gaze to the alphas dressed in oddly formal attire. There was no doubt to anyone in the audience that they were twins, with the way both their soft blue eyes seem to glow and the way their hair seemed to glisten under the illuminating spotlight. 

The male performer smiled, though how genuine it really was could be questioned, in Pacifica's opinion. The way his fangs shined white even from this distance made her shift in her seat. She heard Will shift, turning to see him grip one of his wrists tightly. Her eyebrows furrowed as she leaned over, bumping her friend softly to get his attention as the alphas began to speak. 

The male omega turned to look at her with dilated eyes, forcing her to draw back slightly in surprise. 

"Will?" She whispered. "Are you okay?"

Will swallowed thickly as he turned to look back onstage. Pacifica could see the grip on his wrist tighten over his long-sleeves shirt. She knew his mark had been particularly painful lately, but she'd never seen him so uncomfortable. She rested a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't look at her. His eyes remain glued onstage and she could see his jaw clench as his nostrils flared with each heavy breath. 

She turned to see the male alpha onstage grimace, only for a brief moment, before holding his wrist. Pacifica narrowed her eyes in a squint as she watched the female alpha guide a volunteer to the stage as the male slowly made his way to the back of the stage. He slipped behind the table they had set up earlier, pulling up his dress shirt and something heavy weighed in her stomach as she saw the glimpse of a mark on his wrist before he hid it behind the elaborately decorated table. 

Will stifled a pained whimper as he kneeled over. She could see the male alpha grit his teeth in a growl before previously soft eyes turned hard, glaring into the crowd. Their eyes locked before Pacifica's eyes widened and she tried to force Will up. The omega huffed, following the female beta's commands as they quickly stood up and shakily made their way through the seated crowds. 

"You!" The alpha suddenly growled, catching the attention of the audience. 

Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on then as they stood in the middle of the aisle. Will's nails dig into his wrist as he turned to look at the alpha onstage, eyes wide when he could see the male alpha mirroring his own movements. Pacifica could see the female alpha look at her brother questioningly before turning to the audience. The spotlight moved to shine on them, making Pacifica's already rapid-heartbeat quicken in her chest. 

"Where do you think you're going?" The male hissed, storming forward. The audience gasped and whispered among themselves as the male alpha stormed offstage, approaching them. 

Will was the first to react, letting his own wrist go to grab Pacifica's hand and forcing them to run. The female beta allowed herself to be pulled as they ran, very aware of the male alpha's growl that erupted behind them. Will pulled her harder, forcing them to run faster as they made their way out of the building and into the parking lot. 

Pacifica glanced back to see the male alpha following suit, fangs bared as he snarled. She turned back to Will, forcing her legs to pound against the ground harder as they continued running.

Will's breaths were loud as they kept running, very aware the male alpha hadn't given up on them yet. While not entirely surprising, it still left Pacifica to realize how tired she was already getting after running several blocks and still nowhere near ditching the male alpha behind them. 

Time felt like it stopped when she heard a growl rumble behind her before a hand grabbed her own and forced her to the ground. She yelped, tripping and stumbling onto concrete. Will stopped to harsh halt, turning back to look at Pacifica in horror. The male alpha panted over her before turning to look at Will. His eyes really were glowing then, a stark contrast to the darkness of the alleyway they'd stopped by. Will looked like trapped prey, staring at the alpha with wide eyes as his chest expanded with every desperate breath. 

"Omega." The male's voice was deep and venomous. "Show me your arm." 

Will remained frozen in his spot, staring at the male alpha in silent terror. The alpha took a step forward, stepping over Pacifica as he held his own arm forward. Will looked between glowing eyes and the outstretched arm, watching the other fold his sleeve up to reveal the mark on his wrist.

"You have the same one, don't you?" The voice was icy, leading Will to shake his head. "Show me your mark, omega." 

Will shook his head again, taking a hesitant step back. The alpha narrowed his eyes.

"You know what happens to omegas who disobey their destined alphas, don't you?" 

Pacifica reached over and grabbed the alpha's leg, forcing him to crash into the ground. He could hear the alpha roar as she screamed at Will to run. Will bolted as the alpha scrambled to his feet and started after the omega, leaving Pacifica to force herself to her feet. It's not until a hand grabs her and slams her into a walk that she loses visual of her friend. 

She yelps when her back hits hard brick and she's assaulted by the overwhelming scent of a dominant alpha. She's met with the female alpha, smirking at the beta with something akin to a Cheshire grin. 

Her stomach churned at the sight. 

"And who might you be, little beta?" Her silky voice is mocking as she grabs Pacifica's shirt and lifts her. 

Pacifica grabbed the girl's wrist when she can't feel the ground anymore. If the scent hadn't been enough, the strength was enough to tell Pacifica this wasn't a normal alpha. She could only fear for how Will was faring. 

"And why would you be interfering with a destined pair, hm?" Cold blue eyes held her own and she felt an icy chill run in her veins. 

She remained silent, swallowing around a tight throat as she shook her head. The female alpha only snickered in response, cocking her head to the side as if she were wasting her time speaking to something so inferior. 

"We both know he wouldn't be able to hide for long." 

"You can't have him." Pacifica tightened her grip around the alpha's wrist, taking a deep breath of air before moving to shove the other off. The alpha laughed before letting her go, stepping back in time for the beta to stumble down. 

"I'm fairly sure it's too late now, sweetheart." The female winked at her. "And if you ever want to see your friend again, you'll have to cooperate." 

"And if he escapes?" Pacifica narrowed her eyes.

"He won't." The girl grinned. 

Down the street, feet scraped along the asphalt as Will ran with everything he could, forcing tired muscles to run harder. The alpha was still hot on his tail, with his scent all too close to tempt him to stop running. His chest hurt as he ducked between buildings, avoiding puddles as he leaped onto a chain fence and climbed it as quickly as he could. When he reached the top of the rusty fence, he looked down to see the male alpha glare up at him. It wouldn't take too much to jump down on the other side and make a run for it - the alpha would never catch him in time. He doesn't know where Pacifica was, but he was hopeful she'd made it somewhere safe. Will curled his fingers around the pole he was sitting on as the alpha balled his hands into fists.

Will could feel the way his body was vibrating being so close to the alpha - how his wrist was responding to the alpha's. He could see the mark glow a bright blue on the other's wrist and there was no doubt his would be as well if he pulled his sleeve up. He huffed, unsure of what the alpha's next actions would be. If he was anything like he thought he was, the alpha could have taken him down at the very beginning of the chase. 

"William." 

Will stiffened. 

"Yes, I know who you are." The alpha took a slow step forward, speaking between breaths. "I know all about you." 

Will watched the alpha test a hand on the fence. He bristled, making to move before a hand gripped his leg and forced him down. Will screamed as he attempted to grip the bar of the fence, only to fail as he ended up on the ground. He scrambled to his back, pressing against the fence as the alpha towered over him with a menacing snarl. 

Will's heart stopped as glowing blue eyes glared down at him. He swallowed thickly, trembling as his body forced him to finally submit. He turned his head down to the floor, averting his eyes as the alpha breathed heavily over him. It was clear he's given up when he felt the alpha grab his arm and force his sleeve up, revealing the inky black mark of a one-eyed star on his wrist. He could see the alpha's from his peripheral, already knowing it matched perfectly. 

He heard the alpha huff before dropping his hand. He cradled his exposed arm against his chest with his other as he tried to settle his shaky breaths. His back hurt from his harsh landing and his legs throbbed from his running. 

"Mason Gleeful - that's my name." 

Will hesitantly turned up to look at the alpha, though cold eyes weren't on him anymore. In fact, the alpha wasn't even looking at him; his back turned away from Will. 

"You may call me Dipper if you so please." The alpha's voice challenged him to run. Will had a feeling he wouldn't be so successful this time around if he tried. 

"Y-Yes, sir."

Dipper turned to glare at him from the side of his eye and Will cowered in on himself. 

"The next time you run, I can't promise you'll survive if I catch you." 

Will swallowed thickly and nodded in understanding. He winced when he turned his attention to the sudden heavy shackle that clamped onto his ankle. He whimpered, jerking his leg closer to him, forcing chains to rattle as they scraped across the floor. 

"Let's go home." Dipper sneered. "Omega." 

Will felt bile rise to his throat.


	2. They Know That They're Sinners

Dipper tapped the dark wooden desk with twitchy fingers before he growled and stood up far too quickly. His chair flew back, clattering against the floor loudly as he exhaled sharply. He was particularly irritable today - he wouldn't be able to deny that. His mate mark itched and ached, which meant Will was panicking or worrying or whatever the hell that omega did on a daily basis to go into regular anxiety attacks. His own mental state was deteriorating the longer the omega continued to worry. 

And that omega had been worried for quite some time now. 

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. It was fine. This was fine. He could handle this. He just needed to tweak a few calculations, set up appointments, read through his recent research book and...spend time with his mate. The latter was always so impossible, even after they'd been acquainted for at least a week now. They hadn't connected properly since, with the omega constantly avoiding his gaze and Dipper himself picking up on the way Will would shrink away from him. Mabel told him to give it time, but he was growing impatient. 

It's not that he wanted to force himself on Will, or even hurt him in any way, but Dipper might have been a little harsh harsh by kidnapping his destined mate against his will. Even so, hadn't Will seen why? The world was a cruel place and destined pairs - they were rare. Some were kidnapped and sold off to their actual mates for an incredible amount of money, just because everyone knew the truth - the person they shared the mark with was their perfect match, their true soulmate. So, naturally, with Dipper being somewhat of a celebrity in this rundown city, he didn't want to take the chance. What if Will got hurt? What if he was killed? They were possibilities he did not want to entertain. 

But then his thoughts lingered on the way soft blue eyes would turn away from him whenever he was near, the way the omega would flinch away from him whenever he tried to touch him, and even the way Will wouldn't answer his questions unless Dipper used his commanding voice. It was all too frustrating. He wished Will could see what he was doing for him. 

He knew the omega didn't come from a healthy household - that much had been obvious by his clothes when Dipper saw him the first night he came. Yes, the alpha may have been a little...pushy with getting information on the omega, but it was needed. He needed to know that he was really his mate. The next step had been easier, paying off the parents - that was far too easy. And...the last was waiting for said parents to follow through and force the omega to go to another show of his. What he hadn't expected, however, was him coming with a female beta. Unexpected, annoying, frustrating even. Even worse, the girl wouldn't let her friend go. 

Dipper growled as he rubbed a hand over his face. This was absolutely ridiculous. Other omegas would dream of being his mate, he's gotten plenty of letters proving it. But the one person who he was destined to be with - well, he could care less, and somehow that hurt the most. 

The alpha pushed back from his desk and stood. His shoes clicked along the ground as he made his way out of his study. The large flat that his sister and he lived in was fairly large, with far more rooms than either could actually use. He could smell the female alpha's scent in her room as he passed by it. The small scent of another lingered in the air with it, but he paid it no attention as he walked to a room in the far corners of the flat. He stood in front of it, forcing his frustration down as he opened it and revealed the male omega sitting on the floor by the bed, staring at the TV with a bored expression. The second the door opening caught Will's expression, the omega purposefully ignored his presence and pressed himself against the bed. 

"Good morning, William." Dipper tried evenly. 

Will didn't say anything back, forcing his attention on the TV alone. Dipper clenched his jaw as he closed the door behind him. He walked forward, aware that Will stiffened the closer he came. 

"I expect an answer." 

"G-Good morning." Will said weakly. 

Dipper could feel that rage boil in his gut again. How much had he done for this ungrateful boy? Bought him all the finest clothes, fed him the cleanest food, provided him a wonderful place to stay - something his parents had barely succeeded in doing. He gave him all the best gifts and he was acting as if he were nothing more than a monster. Dipper wished he could just give him up and find one of his fans to mate, but the subtle burning on his wrist reminded him that it was thoroughly and unfortunately impossible. 

"And what are we watching today?"

Silence. Dipper took a deep breath in and held it. He needed to stay calm. Losing his temper on this boy would be extremely counterproductive. Instead, Dipper released the breath and nodded.

"Alright." The alpha turned and left the omega behind. "Enjoy it by yourself, then." 

He thought he saw the omega at least glance at him as he left. It was a start, albeit a very subtle one. Normally, he'd stay in the room and make Will adjust to his presence. Force the omega to accept his scent in his room until his anger took over and forced him to leave the room. Today, he decided against it. In fact, he decided to just let the boy free. What was the point? If his mate died, maybe the mark would leave. Maybe he could finally have a life beyond searching for this boy. Maybe he could even love someone else. 

He took a deep breath, calming his nerves before he walked back into the room. Will looked at him then, sensing an odd shift, as Dipper stood at the door instead of entering. 

"You're free to go. Pack your bags and head home." Dipper snapped his fingers and the shackle around Will's ankle shattered. "I wish you luck in your endeavors." 

"W-What?" Will's eyebrows furrowed as he suddenly shifted to look at Dipper without a command - for the first time in weeks. 

"I said you're free to go." Dipper repeated coldly. 

Will stared at him in a mixture of shock and distrust. Dipper decided to continue.

"It's clear to me you don't want to be here and you don't want to even try to enjoy it. I've done my best to provide you with the very best, but I cannot continue to make you acknowledge to me." 

Will just stared at him in silence. 

"So, good luck with your life." Dipper turned on his heel and left the omega behind, instead walking back to his study. 

He wouldn't lie, the pain in his wrist was nearly unbearable as he squeezed it with his other hand. He'd nearly forgotten what it felt like, but he forced himself into the room and panted against the harsh throbbing. 

"What do you want from me?" Dipper growled at his own arm. 

He was confused, he was angry, and he was downright miserable. He'd thought, like a fool, that his destined mate would be just as happy to see him as he was to see the boy that night. He'd known almost immediately when he locked eyes with the boy, but Will had run. The immense heartbreak that followed, paired with the searing pain of his wrist, was humiliating and degrading. Destined mates, as he'd been told his whole life, was a blessing. It was knowing your mate was perfect for you, but he felt like there's been a terrible mistake. No one ran from their destined mate when they realized the truth. It was unheard of. So, he kidnapped him in hopes Will would realize it was fine. Instead, the boy hated him. 

He was fighting a losing battle. 

He heard footsteps outside his door as he got back a pained noise. God, this really hurt. He forced himself to sit at his desk and he watched the door slowly open before the omega was standing at the entrance, squeezing his own wrist in the same intense grip. 

"I-I hate you." Will bared his smaller fangs. 

"Well, the feeling is mutual, isn't it?" Dipper growled back.

Will snarled and stormed forward. It was clear he was going to try and get a good punch in, but Dipper dodged him instead. He grabbed the omega's arm and slammed him to the floor before resting his weight against the omega's back. Will hissed, wiggling under Dipper's weight as the alpha held him down. 

"I-I hate you!"

"Good." Dipper winced when his wrist was overwhelmingly painful, forcing him to fall off the omega and clutch his arm to the ground. Will whimpered beside him. 

They laid like that, squeezing their wrists before the pain slowly, but not too slowly, faded with their tempers. They were left with soft breaths between them as they remained still. Dipper kept his eyes closed, too tired to open them to deal with the sight of the omega. He was laying on the damn floor. He heard the omega sigh harshly. 

"Y-You're exactly what she t-told me your kind would be like." 

"Oh really?" Dipper dared to crack open one eye to look at the omega. Will was glaring at him with half-lidded eyes. "Please, enlighten me." 

"She s-said alphas were possessive monsters." Will scowled at him. "All you see is a b-breeder." 

"Yes, that's why I've tried to force myself on you since day one." Dipper's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Because all I care about is the pups that come out of you." 

"You k-kidnapped me." 

"You ran from me when you realized I was your destined mate." Dipper opened both eyes to glare at the other. 

"Th-That doesn't mean you get to kidnap me."

"Do you know what happens to omegas like you?" Dipper growled. "Especially when you're paired with people like me and they find out?"

"Oh, n-now you think you're s-something special?" Will sneered. "I hate th-that you're my destined mate." 

They both winced when their wrists sent a pang of pain through their arm. Dipper huffed when the pain subsided. 

"If I'm such a possessive monster, why didn't you leave when I told you to? Instead you came here to tell me you hated me." 

Will didn't say a word, which was typical. 

"If you hate me so much, then leave. There's nothing stopping you." 

"B-Because you know damn well that I can't." Will breathed harshly. "I have nowhere to go." 

"Home? Or your dear beta friend's house?" Dipper raised his unmarked hand to rest against his forehead. He could feel the slow throb of a headache coming. "I don't care - just anywhere but here." 

He growled when his shin was kicked. He grabbed Will's arm and pulled him close, snarling as the omega glared back at him. 

"Do it again, omega. I dare you." 

Will's eyes were hard as he narrowed them. Dipper felt the omega shift to follow the dare before he flipped Will to his stomach and sat on him once again. He felt his wrist begin to throb as he gripped the back of Will's neck and pressed him harshly against the floor. He growled lowly as he straddled the omega's lower back and tightened his grip on the omega's neck just enough to force dominance. 

And then the loud moan that escaped the omega caught them both off guard. Dipper froze, eyes wide as he stared down at the back of Will's head. The omega remained silent after that, stiff under his own body as they sat in silence. Dipper's own body felt warm from that sound alone, playing over and over again as he remained still. He waited for Will to tell him to get off, but it never came. 

Dipper looked the omega's back over. It was the first time he'd actually had a chance to see Will like this - almost submissive and not growling at him. Something about that stirred something in him before he got off the boy and stood. Will remained laying on the floor for a moment more, just breathing as Dipper moved to sit at his desk - hiding the arousal that had, for some reason, made itself known. He shifted his pants as he sat, staring down at various papers on his desk. 

After another moment, he heard Will slowly shift to stand. He could see how red the omega's face was, though from being forced onto the floor or from embarrassment itself, Dipper was unsure. They both remained silent as Will turned and left the room. He expected to hear the front door open and close, only to hear Will's own room close, echoing across the flat. He blinked and stared down at the paperwork as the scene replayed in his head. And, for once, his wrist didn't hurt. If anything, it felt...warm. 

He clenched and unclenched his fingers. He thought about leaving Will to himself for a little while, then thought against it. No, the curiosity of what Will's decision would be weighed on him. Was the omega packing? Probably. If that was so, he...would like to see him once before he goes. Even if - that strange stirring in his gut told him he didn't really want to see Will go. But that was odd, wasn't it? Just moments ago he wanted Will as far away from him as possible. 

It just made absolutely no sense. 

Will sink to the floor by his bed, horror and warmth mixing in his gut as he stared at the ground. What...what was that? What had...just happened back there? He was - he was just so angry and he broke his cold shoulder treatment because the alpha was - he was just so stupid, wasn't he? He'd felt furious and then that stupid alpha he - he did what he did and Will didn't know what overcame him. He actually moaned. 

And the tightness in his pants assured him that it did, in fact, happen. His face was flushed from embarrassment and - arousal? No, that was impossible. It was just his hormones reacting to that stupid alpha. He could leave right now. In fact, he should pack. He could live with Pacifica if he needed to - she was probably worried sick about him. But then...his mark. Will looked down at his wrist. For once, it didn't hurt. It actually felt warming, comforting almost. What would happen if he left? Would it hurt again? 

Pacifica's words had lingered in his mind. She'd told him alphas were horrible, treacherous. He would just be used and tossed, destined mate or not. Dipper had almost done that, hadn't he? But he hadn't mated him, or even forced an official mate mark on him. Wasn't that strange? 

Wasn't...wasn't this...

None of this made any sense.


End file.
